Real Steel
Real Steel is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It is the third part of the data chip saga and the Cheetah Claws make a brief appearance in this episode. Synopsis When Nate and Steel unexpectedly clash, it leads to double trouble for the team. Plot At Grid Battleforce, Nate is finishing some work on the Cheetah Claws, with both Zoey and Steel looking on. As Nate continues to work, Zoey walks away, showing her pleasure to Nate and Steel as she does for the hard work, and Steel asks Nate to go do fun human things. While Steel lists things to do such as snow skiing, skydiving and snorkeling, Nate tells him that science can be fun too. Not amused by his explanation, Steel pretends to be asleep to annoy Nate and later explains to his “brother” that he can’t be totally human if can’t do these activities. Nate bluntly tells him the activities won’t make him human. Steel gets upset, causing Zoey to tell Nate to take a break so that he can go explore with Steel while Devon walks in. As Nate thinks about what Zoey said, he sees Steel talking Devon and they both decide to have Devon teach Steel to play basketball. Shaken by this, Zoey asks Nate to go play with them, but he refuses and goes back to working. Meanwhile, as a man tries to load a copier onto a truck, Avatar Blaze shows up and uses the Robotron key to create Clonetron. The new Robotron uses his scanner to scan the man loading the copier and transforms into an exact duplicate of him, scaring him and causing him to run away. Blaze tells Clonetron that he wants him to create Rangers instead of destroying them. Back at Grid Battleforce, Devon and Steel return from playing basketball. Steel puts the flattened ball in his hands on an air pump. Ben and Betty walk in with pizza. Steel tries to get a slice of pizza, but Ben and Betty tells him no because he can’t eat since he’s a robot. With Steel disappointed, Devon notices the basketball get overinflated, causing it to get deflated and fly around the lab until it lands in Steel’s hands that simultaneously pushes him back onto the lab table with the Cheetah Claws, where they start sliding down the table. Nate notices this and immediately runs to catch the sliding weapons. Nate chews out Steel for causing this happen and the robot immediately apologizes after the scientist threatens to remove Steel from the lab entirely. Commander Shaw calls in on Devon’s communicator to tell the team about Blaze and Clonetron and the entire team heads to fight. In a park, the team questions where the Robotron is. Avatar Blaze teleports in, causing the team to startle. While Blaze and the team address each other, a disguised Clonetron reveals himself and uses his scanner to scan Nate. Ravi turns around and notices Clonetron behind them. Blaze summons some Tronics and they fight the unmorphed Rangers. When Nate calls out for help, Steel comes in to save Devon instead of Nate. Nate continues fighting the Tronics and Avatar Blaze escapes. The scientist proceeds to fight against Clonetron. Steel attempts to shoot him, but a Tronic gets in Steel’s way, causing the Robotron to escape after he fires an errant blast towards the Robotron and Nate. Furious, Nate tells Devon, Ravi and Zoey that Steel let the Robotron get away and they all head back to Grid Battleforce. Back in Nate’s lab, Nate returns, where he sees Steel and Commander Shaw awaiting for him so that Shaw can address them both. Shaw expresses her disappointment in the two of them after they both let the Robotron get away and she then tells them they need to sort their problems out because it is hurting the team and so that they can work as a team. Steel attempts to make amends with Nate just as Devon walks in with another basketball. Devon asks Steel to play again and he says yes, but this causes Nate to be excused by Shaw so that he can go retrieve some equipment. Nate leaves, but Steel attempts to stop him. As Nate leaves, Avatar Blaze and Clonetron look onward at Grid Battleforce. Clonetron proceeds to disguise himself as Nate and Blaze orders the Robotron to find the computer that controls the Zords and destroy it first. The imposter heads inside the building and works his way towards the lab, where he eventually runs into Steel. The robot stops “Nate” to apologize to him for his actions. Not understanding what Steel is referring to, “Nate” plays along and tells him everything is fine. Steel appreciates “Nate’s” forgiveness and he leaves, allowing the Robotron to continue his mission. Outside Grid Battleforce, while the team is playing basketball, Steel is searching the back of a Grid Battleforce SUV for the new equipment. Not seeing any equipment, the robot realizes that he is looking in the wrong car and offers to help Nate bring the equipment inside. Not realizing he was talking to an impostor, Steel ends up confused by Nate’s words and the scientist goes inside, causing Zoey to go after him after seeing the issue unfold for an explanation. With Steel eavesdropping, Nate reveals to Zoey that he’s upset because he doesn’t know how to play basketball. While hearing this, Steel sees the other “Nate” walk by and sees him attempting to break into the lab, at the same time that he sees the real Nate talking to Zoey, leaving him confused and for him to follow the other “Nate.” The impostor “Nate” breaks into the lab and discovers the computer that controls the Zords. The impostor grabs a hammer and tries to destroy the computer, only for him to be discovered by Steel. The alarm goes off and Steel has the Commander send the Rangers to the lab after she learns about the intruder. The team gets to the lab to notice two Steels present. Both Steels attempt to plea to Nate that they are the real one and that the other one is a clone. The real one is discovered after he reveals that he overheard Nate talking to Zoey about how he couldn’t play basketball. After seeing this, the disguised Clonetron grabs a blaster and destroys Nate’s computer for the Zords, accomplishing his mission. Seeing his computer destroyed, Nate and Steel stay behind to fix it while the remaining three go after the Robotron. Devon, Ravi and Zoey catch up to Clonetron and they transform into Rangers. While they fight, Nate and Steel continue fixing the computer. Commander Shaw calls in and tells him that they need the Zords. Meanwhile, in the Cyber Dimension, Avatar Blaze tells Scrozzle to create a Gigadrone. Scrozzle proceeds to raise a Gigadrone Alpha Model and teleport it to Coral Harbor to create Clonedrone. Nate calls Devon to tell him that his Zord deployment system is back online. The Red Ranger leaves the Blue and Yellow Rangers to finish off Clonetron while he goes to fight Clonedrone. At Grid Battleforce, the Racer Zord gets deployed in its Battle Mode and goes to the city just as Clonedrone drops in from the Cyber Dimension. The Racer Zord throws its sword at the Gigadrone and summons another sword to fight with. Clonedrone proceeds to copy the Racer Zord and creates an exact duplicate. Back on the ground, the Blue and Yellow Rangers proceed to use their Beast-X Cannon to destroy Clonetron permanently. Nate calls in and tells them their Zords have been deployed to them. The Blue and Yellow Rangers arrive in their Zords to come across two Racer Zords. The Chopper Zord blasts both of them to reveal the fake and they proceed to form the Beast-X Megazord. Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster and uses it destroy the Gigadrone for good. Back at Grid Battleforce, Nate works on the Cheetah Claws and tries to shoot a small cup into the trash like basketball, pleasing Steel enough to tell his “brother” that he’d be great at basketball. Nate shows doubt and apologizes to Steel for not revealing his issues to him. Steel tells Nate he’d be willing to show him how to play and they go outside. Playing against the rest of the team at basketball, Steel performs his finisher where he throws Nate into the basket along with the basketball in order to score. Realizing they won, they proceed to celebrate their victory. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold)/Fake Nate Silva *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice)/Fake Steel *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) (credit only) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy (credit only) *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *Hamish McGregor - Clonetron (Voice) *Daniel Watterson - Copier Man Errors Notes *Nate and Steel don't appear morphed in this episode. *Evox and Roxy do not appear in this episode. *The Copier Man is played by Daniel Watterson, the voice actor for Drilltron two episodes earlier. *The monster's name, Clonetron, is never mentioned onscreen. It is only revealed through Scrozzle's Gigadrone Morpher announcing the Gigadrone was being morphed into Clonedrone. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Beast Morphers episodes Category:Beast Morphers